Late
by Minori Hikaru
Summary: Kisah tentang sebuah harapan yang terrlambat diselamatkan. tentang Sai dan Ino. bad sumary. Rnr please. Autor newbie, mohon bimbingannya


Title: Late

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Yamanaka Ino, Sai.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo, dan eyd entah berada dimana.

Kanvas putih di hadapanku masih kosong, padahal sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di hadapan kanvas ini. Namun inspirasi yang sering datang tiba-tiba itu kini juga menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Hanya ada gambaran sebentuk wajah di otakku, namun aku tidak bisa menuangkannya ke dalam kanvas ini. Tidak bisa lagi. Tidak boleh, karena ia sudah milik orang lain.

Akhirnya yang aku lakukan adalah menggoreskan kuas dengan aneka cat yang berbeda ke dalam kanvas ini, tanpa aturan, tanpa perhitungan ketebalan ataupun gradasi warna. Yang aku tahu hanya tanganku belum ingin berhenti menggoreskan kuas-kuas ini di atas kanvas.

Perlahan tapi pasti kanvas itu tidak sekosong tadi, kini semua permukaannya telah di penuhi oleh goresan aneka warna yang tanpa aturan. Seperti abstrak, tapi tidak juga bisa di katakan begitu. Lama aku pandangi lukisan ini sebelum akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi.

Pahit, kopi ini pahit. Bukannya aku terbelakang mental ataupun baru merasakan rasanya kopi. Hanya saja kopi yang ku minum ini rasanya lebih pahit, dingin dan terlalu hambar. Singkat kata, kopi ini tidak enak, padahal temanku bilang semua mesin pembuat kopi itu akan menghasilkan kopi yang sama bila diisi dengan biji kopi yang sama.

Nyatanya rasa kopi ini berbeda dengan yang biasa ia berikan padaku. Kopi darinya selalu mengepulkan asap, berbau harum, dan tidak hambar, semua takarannya selalu pas. Ah, atau memang diriku yang teralu ingin menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

_Tok tok_

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunanku, aku segera menghabiskan secangkir kopi yang ku pegang. Namun sama sekali tidak berniat membukakan pintu, paling hanya petugas kebersihan.

_Tok tok tok_

Ketukan itu tidak berhenti, ah membuatku sakit kepala. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membuka pintu. Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku pastilah seseorang yang sangat penting sampai ia rela menunggu.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati Ino sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku, baju yang ia kenakan basah kuyup karena memang di luar hujan turun dengan cukup derasnya.

"Hai Sai, boleh aku masuk?" ucapnya sedikit gemetaran. Mungkin ia kedinginan.

"Oh, tentusaja Ino, silahkan masuk." Aku menyisi, memberikan jalan agar ia dapat masuk, lalu menutup pintu setelahnya.

Ia segera duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tv yantg merangkap sebagai ruang tamu di apartemenku yang sederhana ini. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang basah, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai sedikit acak-acakan, tidak seperti biasanya. Ino hanya terduduk, sambil memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, ini sama sekali bukan Yamanaka Ino yang aku kenal, gadis di hadapanku seperti gadis yag berasal dari planet asing yang kebetulan mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Ino.

Aku mengangsurkan sebuah handuk dan secangkir teh yang tadi kubawa sambil memperhatikannya. Ia mendongkakan wajahnya dan mengulurkan tangan menerima kedua benda itu. Namun hanya demikian, Ino hanya memegangi kedua benda itu tanpa berniat mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk atau meminum secangkir teh yang kuberikan. Instingku yang jarang berjalan ini mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya, menurutnya gadis di hadapanku ini sedang dalam masalah.

Akhirnya aku mengambil cangkir teh yang Ino pegang dan menaruhnya di meja di hadapan kami. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil handuk yang ia pegang, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Kau bisa masuk angin bila terus dalam kondisi basah begini."

Ia tidak merespon kata-kataku barusan, hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Lalu ia kembali ke kegiatannya semula, mentap kedepan dengn pandangan kosong, mungkin melamun.

"Ino, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Aku bukan seorang yang ingin ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain sebenarnya, tapi Ino. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa hanya diam. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dan bia bisa aku harus membantunya, karena ia sahabatku. Karena aku menyayanginya. Dan karena aku…mungkin…mencintainya.

"Sai, aku takut," ia berkata sambil menoleh menatapku. Tak lama cairan bening keluar dari aquamarine yang biasanya memancarkan semangat itu, tapi tak ada isak tangis atau kata-kata lagi. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis karena ketakutan.

Tapi akhirnya, karena sebuah bisikan dari hati terdalamku. Aku merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan. Seperti yang biasa kami lakukan ketika dulu, bila kami saling merindukan, bila ia butuh bantuan, atau bila aku merasa risau. Dari buku yang kubaca, katanya pelukan dapat mengurangi beban seseorang, Ino sering membantuku, mengurangi beban yang ku tanggung. Dan sekarang aku pun harus membantu ia, mengurangi sedikit bebannya.

"Sai, aku takut." Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang ia katakan. Dan aku hanya bisa mempererat pelukanku. Berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku bisa membantunya mengurangi bebannya, memberitahunya bahwa aku ada disini, dari dulu aku selalu berada disini.

Cahaya mentari hari ini yang membuatku terbangun dari tidur. Aku menggeliat, meregangkan otot-ototku yang sedikit kaku karena posisi tidurku yang kurang nyaman-meringkuk semalaman di sofa. Tirai-tirai jendela di apartemenku sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan matahari yang bersinar dengan gagahnya.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Harum kopi menyeruak dari dapur, menggoda indra penciumanku, dan memaksaku untuk mendekat ke sumbernya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berdiri membelakangiku, sepertinya ia sedang membuat kopi.

Aku mendekati meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursinya. Ino segera membalikan badan dan berjalan ke arahku dengan dua buah gelas di tangannya masing-masing.

"Ohayou Sai," ucapnya sambil menaruh dua buah gelas itu di meja makan.

"Ohayou," balasku ketika ia duduk di hadapanku.

"Sarapan Sai?" tawarnya menyodorkan sepiring sandwich kehadapanku.

"Arigatou," ucapku menerima piring tersebut.

"Ada yang aneh dengan kopi yang dibuat oleh mesinmu Sai, kurasa kau harus menggantinya. Rasanya seperti campuran air dan tanah yang diberi gula."

"Ya, kau benar. Kopi buatan mesin memang tidak enak." Aku membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Tidak, tidak semua mesin kopi begitu kurasa," ucap Ino sambil menyesap cairan di dalam gelasnya.

"Yah, bagiku yang enak haya kopi buatanmu," aku meraih segelas kopi yang tadi dibawanya, lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Kau mulai merayuku lagi eh Sai?" Ino tersenyum jail.

"Tidak Ino, aku tidak merayumu. Tidak pernah," ucapku sambil menatap aquamarine itu, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Aku tahu Sai," katanya. Lalu senyuman jail yang tadi terlukis dibibirnya kini digantikan senyuman yang tak ingin kulihat dari seorang Yamanaka Ino, yaitu senyum sedih. Dan aquamarinenya yang hampir berbinar lagi, kini meredup.

"Aku tahu," ulangnya. Ia berdiri kemudian menjauh dari meja makan, dan menghampiri sebuah lukisan yang ku buat kemarin.

"Ini, lukisan abstrak?" tanyanya meyakinkan tebakan yang ia buat.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," aku hanya menjawab singkat.

"Judulnya apa Sai?" tanya Ino lagi. Aku menghampirinya, berdiri di sampingnya dan memandang lukisan tersebut.

"Tedzumari," aku menjawabnya, Ino hanya terdiam tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Ia memandangi lukisan itu dengan seksama.

"Tedzumari" Ulangnya.

"Naruto, apa kau melihat Ino?" aku bertanya pada seorang pria berambut duren yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan semangat di hadapanku.

"Tidwak akwu tidwaaww atwwuuu," Naruto menjawab dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Naruto sempat bergidik melihatku, sebeum akhirnya menelan semua ramen yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, sudah seminggu ini aku sibuk untuk persiapan ujian jadi aku sama sekali tidak sempat main kerumahnya, atau hanyaa sekedar ngobro. Lagi pula, aku jarang melihatnya di kampus akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi. Arigatou," ucapku sambil beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Ino, sudah hampir empat hari aku tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah ketika ia datang ke rumahku dan bertingkah aneh. Setelah itu, ia seakan lenyap dan hilang di telan bumi. Tidak ada satupun teman-teman di kampus yang tahu keberadaannya. Dan jika aku datang kerumahnya, Inoichi jisan selalu berkata bahwa Ino pergi kuliah.

Berkali-kali aku menghubungi ponselnya, namun berkali-kali pula hanya suara yang mengatakan aku harus meninggalkan pesan yang menjawabnya. Pesan-pesan yang kukirimkanpun tak pernah dibalas, seakan gadis ini menjauhiku. Tapi kenapa? Apakah karena ada hal yang salah yang ku katakan padanya waktu itu? Atau karena ia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya lebih dari seorang sahabat?

Tepukan di pundak menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dan ternyata Inuzuka Kiba telah berdiri disampingku.

"Tidak baik berjalan sambil melamun Sai, kau bisa jatuh atau masuk ke dalam lubang dan mati konyol," ucapnya. Kami berjaan beriringan.

"Bodoh, memangnya ada lubang disekitar sini," aku menanggapinya sambil tersenyum. Inuzuka Kiba kemudian menatapku sinis.

"Bisakah kau memperhalus bahasamu? Aku hanya memperingatkan kau tahu," Intonasi bicaranya mulai naik beberapa oktaf dari semula.

"Gomen," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terkadang aku lupa dengan siapa aku bicara," ujarnya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Kiba, apakah kau melihat Ino?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Apakah kau pikir karena aku mantan kekasihnya maka aku akan terus tahu segala tentangnya begitu?" Kiba memang agak sensitive bila di tanya sesuatu hal yang berhubungan Ino, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, apa mungkin setiap mantan kekasih begitu?

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bingung, ia seperti menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia berada."

"Kau sudah coba bertanya pada Sakura? Bukannya gadis itu sahabat terdekat Ino… setelah kau maksudku,"

"Ahaha, Iya ya. Kau benar. Tumben sekali kau pintar. Arigatou atas usulnya," setelah mengucapkan itu aku mempercepat langkahku-hampir berlari, tidak ingin membuang waktu dan mungkin menghindari amukan Inuzuka Kiba dibelakangku.

Aku lupa bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang bisa memegang rahasia sahabatnya dengan cukup baik. Jadi ketika aku menanyainya di telepon. Ia hanya menjawab semua pertannyaanku dengan jawaban diplomatis. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Ino sedang berada di suatu tempat dan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Ah, tak adakah seorang yang ingin membantuku? Setidaknya, mungkin Ino sendiri dapat mengirimiku sebuah pesan, atau telepon singkat atau apapun itu agar aku tidak merasa sekhawatir ini lagi.

Dan hujan deras memperburuk suasana malam ini. Aku hampir akan terlelap ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku segera bangkit dan membuka pintu rumah.

Ini seperti sebuah de javu. Aku menemukan Ino berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ia menggigil kedinginan. Aku segera menyuruhnya masuk dan memberinya selimut untuk menghangatkan diri.

Sudah kubilang ini seperti de javu, hanya saja sekarang ini ia tidak melamun, atau menatap kosong ke dapan. Kali ini ia menangis, pundaknya bergetar, dan kepalanya tertunduk. Dan seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya, kali ini pun aku hanya memeluknya, merengkuh erat tubuhnya yang kurasa menjadi kurus.

Ino balas memeluku, mencurahkan semua air matanya di dadaku. Ada rasa sesak mengganjal dalam diriku ketika melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu. Tidak, karena dia tidak memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya.

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya tangisnya mulai mereda. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata dipipinya.

"Akan kubuatkan teh." Aku berdiri, namun sebelum aku sempat melangkah, tangan Ino menaan lenganku.

"Tidak usah," ucapnya. Suaranya parau dan sedikit bergetar.

"Baiklah," aku kembali duduk. menunggu, mungkin ia mau bercerita. Mungkin ia mau berbagi masalahnya denganku, seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu.

Tapi ia hanya terdiam, dan menyandarkan kepaanya di pundakku. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Ino, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya aku bertanya. Ino menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sai, aku… aku takut." Ia terdengar sangat kalut kali ini.

"Kau takut karena apa? Oleh apa? Atau siapa?" dalam buku yang aku baca aku tahu ini tidak sopan, menanyakan sesuatu sekaigus pada seseorang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lebih lama lagi. Aku takut, ia kembai menarik dirinya.

"Aku… aku… aku… Sai, apakah kau mau membantuku?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah bertanya balik.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku Ino," ucapku tanpa ragu.

"Sai, aku… aku… aku hamil." Rasanya aku tidak siap mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan ini. Ini aneh, rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Aku tak tahu apa.

"Aku hamil oleh Sasori-kun, aku takut Sai." Ino mulai menangis lagi.

"Kau… Apakah Sasori tahu hal ini?" Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku hendak akan bertanya lagi, sebeum ia memotongku.

"Ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab, ia melarikan diri Sai. Aku sudah mencarinya selama berhari-hari bersama Sakura, tapi… tapi ia menghilang, aku tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang." Ia berkata di sela tangisnya.

"Apa Inoichi jisan tau hal ini?" Ino hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku takut," ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Sai, apakah kau mau bertanggung jawab? Kau mau menikahi aku? Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi bisakah kau menolongku?" tanyanya.

Aku terkejut, sama sekali tidak memprediksikan bahwa Ino akan memina bantuanku berupa hal tersebut. Aku terdiam sejenak, kurasa ia memandangiku.

Aku bisa saja bilang iya, jika ia memintaku menikahinya ketika ia tidak dalam kondisi ini. Maksudku, aku mencintainya- sangat- tapi ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menikahinya, menjadi ayah dari anak yang bukan anak kandungku, ini aneh. Aku merasa aku ingin marah, aku kesal, tapi aku juga merasa kasihan, sungguh aku mencintai Ino. Tapi keadaannya berbeda sekarang.

"Entahlah Ino, aku harus memikirkannya sejenak," ucapku menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Ino menegang sejanak. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti Sai," ucapnya. Ini aneh, mengapa ia tersenyum? Padahal tadi air mata keluar dengan deras dari matanya. Tanpa memikirkannya aku berdiri.

"Akan kubuatkan teh untuk mu," kemudian segera beranjak ke dapur. Kali ini, ia tidak menahanku lagi.

Hanya semangkuk bubur, secangkir kopi dan secarik kertas yang menyapaku di pagi hari. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ino disini.

Aku mendekatkan cangkir kopi ke hidungku dan mencium aromanya. Kopi ini kopi buatan Ino. Aku menyesapnya, kopi ini selalu terasa enak walaupun sudah agak dingin. Sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur, aku membaca tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas tadi.

_Arigatou Sai._

Hanya itu yang tertulis disana. Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya? Apakah ia mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir? Atau ia berterima kasih karena aku sudah mendengarkan ceritanya semalam?

Aku mulai berasumsi tentang secarik kertas itu sambil menghabiskan buburku.

Kali ini aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, walaupun itu bukan anakku. Aku mencintainya, dan itu cukup. Bukankah cinta berati pengorbanan? Berati aku harus bisa berkorban untuk Ino. Lagi pula, mungkin ini akan memunculkan sebuah harapan. Aku dan Ino akan menjadi sebuah keluarga. Walaupun sekarang mungkin ia tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku yakin ia bisa belajar mencintaiku, dan kemudian mencintaiku dengan sesungguhnya.

Dengan segenggam harapan aku menelpon Ino. Nada sambung terdengar cukup lama. Aku menanti dengan cemas, berharap Ino mau menunggu keputusanku selama tiga hari ini. Kemudian nada sambung itu berganti dengan suara seseorang disebrang sana.

Aku rasa harapanku hancur ketika aku mendengar suara Sakura yang memberitahukan kabar buruk itu kepadaku. Ah tidak, mungkin harapanku telah hancur jauh, jauh sebelum itu. Bahkan mungkin harapanku hancur bahkan sebelum aku memikirkannya, sebelum aku sadar aku memilikinya.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berdiri di sebelah sebuah pusara. Yamanaka Ino. Itu yang tertulis di pusara tersebut. Beberapa buah rangkaian bunga segar memenuhi makam ini. Yah, ini makam Yamanaka Ino. Ino yang ku sayangi sudah pergi.

"Ia begitu frustasi dan kalut, ketakutan hanya itu yang selalu tercermin dari matanya. Berkali-kali aku mengingatkan dia bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia masih punya harapan untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya, kemudian yang aku tahu ia menemuimu. Dan setelahnya ia datang kepadaku dengan senyum, aku kira itu berate berita baik. Aku mau menikahinya. Tapi kemudian aku tahu, bahwa harapan terakhirnya sudah gagal," Sakura bercerita tanpa memandangku. Tatapannya terpaku pada nisan di hadapan kami.

Ino, apakah tiga hari teralu lama untukmu? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu? Atau setidaknya, tidak bisakah aku memutar waktu?

Dan tentang harapan, sekarang aku tahu. Harapan yang telah gagal bukan hanya harapanku untuk hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ku cintai, harapan itu juga adalah harapan Yamanaka Ino untuk tetap hidup.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa menatapnya lewat lukisan. Lukisan terakhir yang kubuat, sepertinya merefleksikan diriku dan Ino. Tedzumari berate jalan buntu. Kami menghadapi jalan buntu, dan Ino mengajaku untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Sayang, aku terlambat, sehingga ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kini hanya maaf yang bisa ku katakan. Maaf, kata itu bahkan tak sempat didengarnya. Tapi setiap maam, aku berdoa pada kami-sama agar ia mau menyampaikan maafku padanya, pada gadis yang sangat ku cintai, pada gadis yang terlambat ku selamatkan.

**OWARI**

****fyuuuhh, akhirnya beres juga cerita pertama saya. mohon Reviewnya yaaa...


End file.
